The Color of Monkey (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder, Ester, Kevin, Argit and Xylene drive up a road around Mt. Rushmore, Xylene riding on back with Ester. They approach a dead end, pulling to a stop. Ryder: Huh? I thought you said that this was it. Xylene: Wait for it. The wall opens, with Plumbers coming out, several of them are human. The leader of them is an older guy, with grayish hair and a square chin. Phil: Welcome, Ryder. I’m Magister Phil. Brago told me you were coming. And Xylene! What a surprise to see you here! Xylene: (Slightly irritated) Phil. Ester: An old friend? Xylene: Not in his eyes. Phil: We go way back, us and Max at least. But I digress. Now, the scan. Two Plumbers come out with a scanner, scanning Ryder with a harmless laser. Plumber 1: No significant crimes. Few Earth incidents, but nothing intergalactic. Argit: (Nervously) Kevin? Kevin stays stern, as he and Argit are both scanned. Plumber 2: These two have a substantial amount of warrants for arrest. This one, Argit, has 14. Ryder: How’d you get 14 warrants for arrest? Argit: (Nervously) Heh. What can I say? I get around. Phil: Grab them. Ester: What? Ryder: Hold on! They’re our friends! Surely you can make an exception. Phil: Sorry, but criminals with their records couldn’t become Plumbers anyway. They’ll be thrown in the Null Void. Kevin: Uh-uh! I’m not going back there! Kevin revs the engine, driving off, the Plumbers firing blasters. Ryder runs forward, stopping them. Ryder: Let them go. Whatever your records say, they’ve changed. Phil: Heh. We’ll see. Anyway, you two check out. The door on the wall closes, as the ground they were standing on sinks into the ground. It closes back on top, as they descend down into the base. Kevin and Argit are back at the park, Kevin throwing rocks at a street sign. He seems irritated. Argit: Look, you knew that was going to happen. One scan of you and bam! You’re out of the running for the even most remote position! Kevin: I guess, but, agh! (He throws a rock, breaking the sign off the post.) I want to be a Plumber so bad! And now, I’m just furious! Voice: Sounds like I’ve found the best two for the job. Kevin and Argit turn, as a blue monkey with four arms and six eyes drops from the trees. A web is extended from his tail, keeping him suspended in the air. Argit: Simian! How you doing, buddy? Simian: Well, personally, I’m fine. Financially, I’m here to obtain my 30 tayden from you. Argit: (Nervously) Oh, right. Uh, look, I tried to get that money for you, but life’s been hard. We’ve been living on the road, spending every last tayden on food. Simian: (Dead pan) You don’t buy human food with tayden. Argit: Oh. Kevin: Argit, just pay up. Argit: But I don’t have it! Argit starts to run, as Simian drops from the tree, catching Argit in a web. He pulls Argit back in, who is squirming. Argit: Let me go! Simian: Fortunately for you, I have a solution. (He turns to Kevin.) One that might be beneficial for you as well. Kevin: Go on. Simian: I recently obtained access codes to get into Plumber HQ, to steal as much tech as I can from there. With a couple extra bodies, we could make much more than I could alone. Kevin: Rob the Plumbers? How’s that going to get me in with them?! Simian: It’ll help you get back at them. Think about it. What better way to show up the Plumbers than to steal from right under their noses? Show them who’s better. Kevin: Yeah, that does sound like an interesting idea. Simian: Then it’s settled. Let’s go, boys. End Scene Ryder, Ester, Phil and the Plumbers are in a new elevator, Ryder and Ester just having been scrubbed down. Ester: (Shivering) Could that have been any colder? Ryder: Plumber protocol is very strict. And thorough. The elevator makes it all the way down into Mt. Rushmore, with an advanced informational center and base inside. Phil leads them through, as Ryder and Ester look around in marvel. They see several alien Plumbers, including Jerry, Morty, Blukic and Driba. Blukic and Driba are working on getting a monitor working, as Brago walks towards the group. Brago: I see you’ve considered my offer. Ryder: I have. And it’s yes. I want to join the Plumbers. Brago: (Smirking) Good. Ester: Uh, as long as he’s joining, can I? Brago: Sure. Ester: Sweet! Ryder: Also, there was a friend of mine, Kevin Levin, who showed interest in join Brago: No. Ryder: Why not?! Brago: Unfortunately, I cannot wipe his record clean. He is ineligible. Blukic: Finished! The group turns to see Blukic and Driba, who have gotten the monitor back on. It has several small screens, security videos going on. Driba: Security monitors are back online! Blukic: Pretty simple fix. Driba: No it wasn’t! Blukic: Just a blown fuse. Driba: Hardly. Brago looks at the monitor, his face becoming confused. Brago: Is the system that went down tied to the alarm? Driba: Phhhh! Of course not! There are still sensors in place to sound the alarm if there was an intruder. Blukic: Even Jerry from Inhuman Resources knows that. Phil: Then how come we weren’t notified about those intruders in the weapons bay? Everyone turns, looking at one of the monitors. On it, Simian, Kevin and Argit are in the weapons bay. The scene shifts into the weapon bay, where Argit opens a drawer, pulling weapons out and stuffing them in a sack. Kevin searches through different drawers, not picking anything out. Simian is sticking to the walls, searching through the upper drawers. Argit: It’s like taking candy from a baby! Simian: Forget that. This is a tayden rush! And there’s no one in our way! Crystal shards impact right near Simian, causing him to drop. He shoots a web, lowering himself to the ground. Diamondhead and Ester stand down the hall, faces serious. Diamondhead: Kevin, what are you doing? Kevin: (Angrily) Getting my dues! Diamondhead punches the ground, a wave of crystals breaking out and traveling at the three. They dodge, Kevin absorbing the crystal, charging at Diamondhead. Argit and Simian take off running, when Plumbers cut them off, firing lasers. Argit freaks, as he fires quills at them, the Plumbers falling asleep. Ester stretches down, lifting Argit by the jacket, throwing him aside. She reaches to grab Simian, who slips out and climbs up the wall, dropping his sack. Ester: Oh, you’re not getting away from me. Ester jumps, stretching up and following Simian. Simian shoots web at her, her dodging. She stretches to punch him, which Simian runs from, running down the wall, then jumps, tackling Ester. He wraps her in web, sticking her to the wall. She struggles, as Simian makes it back to the ground, picking up his sack. Simian: Thank you for your assistance. Simian starts running off, when he’s kicked in the head, sending him flying back. An energy net is fired, trapping him. It was a female human Plumber, with brown hair. She fires a laser, breaking the web Ester was in. Ester lands, rubbing her arm. Ester: Thanks. And you are? Molly: Molly Gunther. Argit almost makes it out of the room, when he floats into the air, helpless. Argit: Whoa! Put me down! He floats towards Brago, who holds his hand out, it glowing with a blue aura. Phil then comes in, getting energy cuffs on him. Phil: Thanks son. I’ll take it from here. Phil cuffs Simian as well, the two trapped. Kevin throws a punch at Diamondhead, who takes it, kicking him in the stomach. Diamondhead runs forward, grabbing Kevin, enveloping his body in crystal. Kevin tries to break free, but can’t move. The Omnitrix times out, as Kevin reverts. Ryder: Are you trying to make it so you can never get in the Plumbers?! Wake up! This won’t work! Kevin: Just because you had your epiphany when your crew betrayed you doesn’t mean I’ve had the same thing! This is what I do, and no one cares whether I clean up or not! Ryder: I do! I tried pitching to let you in, but now that’s impossible! Kevin: (Scoffs) Whatever. The alarms go off, surprising everyone. Plumber: Intruders in lower bay. Ryder: Oh, come on! Who else is involved in this? Kevin: No one! It was just us (His voice trails off.) Simian! Who hired you to do this?! Simian: Just some crab with a big claw. No one important. Ryder: Psychobos? Phil: Never heard of him. How did a no name get in? Xylene: Psychobos is a Cerebrocrustacean. (Xylene walks in.) He’s as smart as your Galvan techs. Maybe smarter. Brago: They're not the smartest Galvan. Ryder: I’ll hold him off till you guys get there. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Buzzshock. He turns into electricity, and enters the wiring system. End Scene Plumbers are using turned over desks for cover, as Psychobos is shooting lightning from his brain, holding them off. Blukic and Driba were hiding, trying to get a weapon to work. Driba: No, you’re supposed to connect the green wire! Blukic: No, it’s the orange one. Driba: Green! Blukic: Orange. Psychobos: Pathetic G-g-galvin. You obviously connect the blue wire. Driba: Ha! Like we’d take advice from a intellectually inferior species like a Cerebrocrustacean. Blukic: Driba, it worked. Driba: Huh? Blukic peeks up from behind the table, firing the blaster. Psychobos fires lightning, knocking him down and destroying his blaster. Buzzshock arrives in the room, shooting electricity at Psychobos. Psychobos raises a force field, protecting himself. Psychobos: Ah, the Omnitrix wielder. My master, and I use the term loosely, is looking f-f-forward to seeing you. Buzzshock: And who’s that? Psychobos: You’ll see. Blukic: Maybe he’s teamed up with Vilgax. Driba: Impossible! Vilgax doesn’t work with living creatures? Blukic: Then how come Vilgax broke down the wall to the elevator shaft and is heading up to the control tower? Buzzshock: Vilgax is here?! Psychobos: Yes. But, you won’t see him. (Psychobos shoots lightning, trapping Buzzshock.) As I have much more I d-d-desire from you before I hand you to him. Ester: How about now? Ester falls from above, stomping down on Psychobos’ head, shutting his skull and him electrocuting his brain. He falls over, fried and moaning. Buzzshock lands, and reverts. Ryder: Aw, man! Ester: Go! I’ll keep this guy here. Ryder: Thanks. (Ryder runs over, picking up Blukic and Driba.) Driba: Hey! Ryder: Take me to the control tower! End Scene Inside the main control room, Plumbers led by Lt. Steel are firing blasters in an attempt to hold Vilgax back. They are unsuccessful, as Vilgax walks through, swatting away anything in his path. Vilgax: A futile attempt for sure. Steel: Don’t give up! Keep him away! Steel charges in, jumping up a wall and off, going for a round house kick. Vilgax catches him and slams him into the ground. Vilgax: I shall only ask this once. Where, is, the Omnitrix?! Eatle rams Vilgax from the side, knocking him off Steel. The two tumble, as Eatle kicks Vilgax off, into a wall. Eatle is now on his back. Eatle: Right here, loser. Steel: Ryder! About time! Eatle: Steel? (He stands up.) You took up Brago’s offer too? Steel: He can be very persuasive, as I’m sure you know, since you're here as well. Eatle: Yeah. (He grabs a blaster off the floor, eating it.) I guess I do. Vilgax re-appears, charging at Eatle. Eatle fires a laser, which Vilgax takes unharmed. Vilgax punches Eatle several times, knocking him down. Eatle falls, reverting. Blukic and Driba are hiding in a basket. They peak out to see what was going on. Blukic: Told you it wouldn’t work. Driba: No you didn’t! Vilgax approaches Ryder, as Morty, a purple gorilla like alien, jumps at Vilgax, getting on his back. Vilgax tosses him away, as Steel grabs a blaster, firing at Vilgax. Vilgax lifts a table and throws it at Steel, who dodges. Then, Phil comes in, holding a mirror weapon with a handle. Phil: Ryder! Immobilize him! Ryder nods, slapping down the Omnitrix. He turns into Wildvine, as he wraps around Vilgax, limiting his arm and leg movement. Vilgax reaches for him, but can’t reach Wildvine. Wildvine: Got him! Phil: Then watch out! Phil fires the blaster, which opens a tear in space, an empty, red space inside the tear. It has a suction feature, which starts to suck Vilgax in. Wildvine stretches his arm up to the ceiling, grabbing it and retracting off Vilgax. Vilgax grabs Wildvine’s body, stopping his escape. Vilgax: If I’m going into the Null Void, then you’re going with me! Vilgax lifts his feet off the ground, as he’s sucked into the Null Void, Wildvine in tow. The portal closes, the two gone. Steel: What did you do?! Phil: Null Void Projector. It opens a portal to the Null Void, where the criminals are stored. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin Levin * Argit * Xylene * Plumbers ** Magister Phil ** Blukic ** Driba ** Brago ** Molly Gunther ** Lt. Steel ** Morty (cameo) ** Jerry (cameo) Villains * Simian * Dr. Psychobos * Vilgax Aliens Used * Diamondhead * Buzzshock * Eatle * Wildvine Trivia * Ryder and Ester are allowed into the Plumbers. ** Kevin is not, however, and Argit never wanted to. * Phil is revealed to be the Magister in charge of Mt. Rushmore. * It's revealed that Steel has left SACT to join the Plumbers, making him a good guy. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Vilgax Arc